1. Field of Invention
This invention identifies an arrangement of the major components within a computer that will prevent hard drive contamination from the Internet.
2. Background of the Invention
As used herein the term “personal computer” will be understood to include computers using either the Windows operating system or the Macintosh operating system. Internet applications have become an increasingly popular use for personal computers. Along with benefits provided by the Internet, there are also possible dangers:
(a) Viruses and worms may invade the computer hard drive. This can result in the loss of valuable information that was contained on the hard drive. Repairs to the hard drive may be expensive and time-consuming.
(b) Unscrupulous persons may gain access to personal information that is kept on the hard drive. This can permit identity theft whereby the thief assumes the identity of the victim. Significant financial losses for the victim often result.
The dangers presented by computer connection to the Internet have thus far been addressed through the use of protective software. Improvements in protective software are being met with further sophistication in the methods used by identity thieves and creators of viruses and worms. Protective software may never be a permanent solution. In addition, it is becoming more expensive. The cost of protective software is becoming a significant and increasing part of the total cost of owning a personal computer.
3. Objects and Advantages
The objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To prevent the harmful transmission of information from the Internet to the computer hard drive.
(b) To prevent the harmful extraction of information from the computer hard drive to the Internet.
(c) To provide a configuration of the components in a personal computer that will inherently and permanently provide these advantages.